Look What's Happened to Rosemary's Baby
| running time = 100 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Rosemary's Baby | followed by = }} Look What's Happened to Rosemary's Baby is an American television movie of the Satanism and Cult subgenres. It is a sequel to the 1968 Rosemary's Baby, which was an adaptation of the 1967 novel of the same name by author Ira Levin. The movie was directed by Sam O'Steen with a screenplay written by Anthony Wilson. It was produced by The Culzean Corporation and Paramount Television and first aired on ABC on October 29th, 1976. The film stars Stephen McHattie as the eponymous Andrew, or "Rosemary's Baby", with Patty Duke Astin in the role of Rosemary Woodhouse. Co-starring in the film is Ruth Gordon as Minnie Castevet, Ray Milland as Roman Castevet, George Maharis as Guy Woodhouse, Tina Louise as Marjean Dorn, and Broderick Crawford as Sheriff Holtzman. Cast Notes & Trivia * This movie is alternatively known as Rosemary's Baby II, which redirects to this page. * Look What's Happened to Rosemary's Baby was filmed at Paramount Studios in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California. * Author Ira Levin did in fact write a sequel to Rosemary's Baby, which was titled Son of Rosemary, and was published by Dutton in 1997. Other than the name Rosemary's child, Andrew, the two projects share no other real connection to one another. * There are seventeen credited cast members in this film. Coincidentally, this is the same number of credited cast members in Rosemary's Baby. * Actress Patty Duke is credited as Patty Duke Astin in this film. At the time, she was married to former Addams Family star John Astin. * Actress Patty Duke was originally considered for the role of Rosemary Woodhouse in Rosemary's Baby, but the part ultimately went to Mia Farrow. * Actress Ruth Gordon reprises the role of Minnie Castevet in this movie. She is the only cast member who has appeared in both films. * Actress Tina Louise is best known for playing the role of Hollywood starlet Ginger on the 1960s TV series Gilligan's Island. * Director Sam O'Steen previously worked as an editor on Rosemary's Baby. * This is Sam O'Steen's sixth film as a director. It is his fourth television movie. * Look What's Happened to Rosemary's Baby is one of two movies that premiered in 1976 that involves the concept of the Antichrist. The other is the more popularly known occult thriller The Omen. Recommendations * Daughters of Satan * Exorcist, The * Lucifer's Women * Omen, The * Rosemary's Baby External Links * * * * Look What's Happened to Rosemary's Baby at Wikipedia * Keywords 1970s | Amnesia | Antichrist | Biker | Births | Bully | Bus | Coven | Cult | Crucifix | Cultist | Demons | Electrocution | Hospital | Incantations | Motel | Nightmares | Occult | Police officer | Possession | Prostitute | Rape | Satan | Satanism | Telepathy | Toys